The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-destructive testing devices, and more specifically, to providing state-based selectable buttons to facilitate the use of the non-destructive testing devices.
Certain devices may be used to inspect a variety of systems and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like. The inspection equipment may include various non-destructive inspection or non-destructive testing (NDT) devices. For example, video borescopes, portable eddy current inspection devices, portable X-ray inspection devices, and the like, may be used to observe or otherwise inspect the system and facilities using non-destructive inspection techniques. The NDT devices may include user interfaces useful in allowing users to perform various monitoring functions. Unfortunately, such user interfaces may be complex, cumbersome, and time-consuming for users. It may be useful to provide NDT devices with improved user interfaces.